Six Feet From the Edge
by Evanna Adams
Summary: Sequel to 'Stares Fall Short'. It's from before 8x09. And ends after it. It's angsty. Smut and slight fluff and quite a lot of angst. It's twice as long as every other story I've written.


**Hello, thank you everyone for the follows and favourites and reviews! :) You're amazing. **

**This chapter was to be fluffy as hell but then, I ended up writing angsty because I got angsty in real life. Sorry. I promise to write another chapter which will be fluffy. :)**

* * *

And with a final moan which Dean knew only too well, Cas came all over the sheets. Dean was close and his cock was twitching with interest.

"Cas," he said brokenly to the sated sweaty man.

Cas pulled him up to kiss him and his hands closed around Dean's cock. Dean moaned in his mouth.

"Cas," he whimpered as Cas' hands slowed down.

Cas grinned against Dean's lips. Dean regretted pushing him towards being naughty.

"Say it, Dean."

"Cas..." he murmured, reproachfully.

Cas pulled his hands back to rest them on Dean's chest.

"You know what I want," Cas whispered in Dean's ear.

"Nghh..." Dean moaned as Cas nuzzled and nipped at his ear lobe. "Cas... Fine... C-Cas... Please... Please, Cas."

Cas laughed lightly, kissing Dean on his swollen lips and running his hands down back to Dean's cock. He kissed the gasping and moaning mouth and held the writhing body of the hunter, pushing him gently to the end.

Dean gave a final buck to his hips, into Cas' hands and let go. After the grand finale, he moaned sinking his head into Cas' shoulder. Cas let the softening cock go and out his hands around Dean, smiling.

Dean felt like a child in the angel's arms. He was taller and buff but the angel's grace made him intimidating and sometimes made Dean feel nothing over four feet tall.

He put his arms around Cas' waist.

"You think Sam knows?" Dean asked, finally mouthing the question that had been on his mind since a while.

"I think so. Your brother is smart."

"But it's just been three times, Cas."

"Dean, it's not about sharing a room. It's not that hard to make out."

Dean giggled like a twelve year old.

"What?" Cas asked, taking Dean's chin to make him look up.

"You said 'make out'," he said, giggling again.

Cas gave him a dead pan look before laughing slightly.

"Dean, you're a child," Cas said letting Dean settle down in his previous position. He was enjoying the feeling of Dean's breath on his shoulder. "Why are you worried about Sam finding out?" he asked a beat later.

Dean sighed, pulling in closer to Cas.

"I'm not worried. I'm just not sure about his reaction."

"Dean, believe it or not your brother is old enough and I'm sure he doesn't mind you being gay."

"Cas it's not about being gay. It's just that... I don't know," Dean murmured, sitting up.

Cas sat up beside him.

"I feel at some level, Sam left Amelia for... Me. And I repay him by being a bitch about it. And... You," he said, staring at the wall.

"I'm sure he won't hold it against you. He loves seeing you happy."

"I hope seeing me happy trumps kicking my ass about it all my life."

Cas laughed which sounded more like a giggle.

Dean gasped theatrically looking at Cas. "Finding my screwed up life funny, feathers?"

Cas giggled this time.

"Son of a bitch," Dean said to no in particular, diving towards Cas to tickle him to death.

"Dean," Cas gasped, between laughter.

* * *

Dean pushed the books lying on the motel table to a side and propped his feet up.

"Dean, at least take off your shoes," Sam complained sitting on the bed. "On second thought, don't. Two days old socks is particularly the scent I want."

Dean just grinned, munching obscenely on chips.

Sam rolled his eyes, getting back to the research he was doing. The sound of a woman screaming sent Sam standing up, pulling out his gun and Dean to his knees, laughing. Sam relaxed when he realised it was issuing from his pocket. He fished out his phone, glaring at his big brother.

Looking at the screen, Sam flushed slightly and excused himself. Dean frowned at him, settling in the chair.

"I was waiting for him to leave."

"Cas! Son of a bitch! I would have shot you, you idiot."

"Wouldn't kill me."

"No, but we'd have to change motels," Dean said, rolling his eyes. "Want a drink?"

"I'm not here for a drink."

"What, Cas? Why? Don't break my heart. Abandoning us for an old man, coming back five nights later and disappearing without a trace. Don't break a girl's heart by refusing a drink," Dean said, sarcastically.

It had been a week since their last night together. Dean had tried not to feel like a chick but he couldn't help but feel indignant about Cas not even staying until morning. A good morning would have been nice. Dean ran a hand over zipper of his jean to make sure his manhood was still there.

"Dean, I've been busy-"

"Doing what?! Hiding?" Dean shouted.

Under seconds, Cas had slammed Dean against the wall and was holding his arm across Dean's chest, pinning him. Dean felt winded.

"Don't meddle with things you don't understand," Cas growled.

As quick as this ferocity had taken over Cas, he suddenly deflated letting go of Dean and staggering to sit on the chair Dean had previously occupied.

Dean pulled up a chair to sit beside him.

"Cas what's wrong?" he asked, putting a hand over Cas' shoulder.

"I want to go up to Heaven and that very second I get a feeling like I shouldn't go up there, it's-it's very confusing! I don't understand. I was prepared for my punishment. I don't know, Dean," ended with a whisper.

"Cas, look at me! You stay with us. I remember your happy ass grin when you were a hunter and we need our powerful but slightly out-of-it accomplice. So, I say screw going to Heaven if you don't want. We'll cross that bridge when "

"Dean, I'm afraid I can't seem to stay with you two. It fears me. I-I don't understand but I feel like if I stay I'll betray Sam and you," Cas said, his eyes wide and his breathing shallow.

Dean took Cas' face in his hands and kissed him, gently.

"I trust you, Cas," Dean whispered, against his lips.

"That's the problem, Dean," Cas murmured , before deepening the kiss.

The door created open and Dean felt the warmth in front of him, leave.

Sam and Dean gave each other a suspicious look. It lasted for a full five minutes before they looked away in unison. They didn't talk about Sam's shifty phone calls or Dean's hovering hands and mouth in a pout.

* * *

"One room," Dean said, gruffly. "Single bed."

The woman with black teeth, nodded, behind the counter and handed him a key. She smelled like a dozen different diseases and a few drugs. Dean scrunched his nose and grabbed the key, avoiding contact with her skin.

Four floors up, he shut the door and salted the windows and doors. With a huff, he fell onto the bed. He wasn't sure what he was feeling.

Benny had killed Martin. He had lost it finally. He had done what Sam had been telling Dean he would do. But Martin had pushed. Benny was leaving. He didn't hurt Elizabeth, not physically at least.

Dean sighed and fell back onto the bed. He lay there for a few minutes, then got up with a grunt and went to check the heating in the shower.

He let the water run through his fingers. It was pretty hot, just the way he liked. He took off his clothes and stepped into the full blast of the shower. Standing there, he let the water relax his muscles. He closed his eyes.

Two hands started to massage his back. He jumped at the touch but he knew who it was. He turned around to see the tan trenchcoat. The sound of the water had nullified the sound of Cas popping into existence.

"Good of you to show up," Dean started sarcastically but ended almost gratefully as Cas' hands released the tension in his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Dean."

"For what?"

"For letting you down."

Dean rested his fists on the wall and leaned against it, biting his lip. He didn't wanna talk about this. He wouldn't talk about it, he decided, turning around kissing Cas, flush on the lips.

Cas gasped into Dean's mouth as their tongues entwined. Dean unbuttoned Cas' shirt and slipping his hands inside, pushed Cas' hip towards him and ripped off the three layers of clothing. The tie came lose with the shirt and hung around Cas' neck. Dean wrapped it around his arm and bent down to kiss Cas' stomach while pulling off the pants and boxers. Cas was shivering in Dean's arms, blown by Dean's ferocity. The hot water was beating down on their naked skins as they moved together, kissing.

Suddenly, Dean pulled away and turned Cas by his shoulders. He slammed Cas against the wall who gasped and groaned.

"Lick," Dean commanded Cas, holding his hand in front of Cas' mouth.

Feeling Cas' tongue on his hand, he took both of Cas' hands and tied them with the blue tie behind his back.

"Enough," Dean said, pulling his hand back and pushing a finger into Cas.

Cas whimpered and moaned Dean's name. Dean slowed a little, losing his ferocity for second and putting his other hand from under Cas' arm and across his chest. Kissing his shoulder, gently, he pushed another finger in. He felt Cas tense in his arms. He pulled him closer against his chest and kissed his shoulder over and over. He pushed another finger in. Cas bucked his hips backwards, gasping.

"Sh, sh, baby, I got you," Dean whispered kissing the side of his neck, his earlobe and wherever he could get to without moving.

Dean eased his fingers out and lined his cock.

"Baby, I'll have you feeling so good," Dean whispered, moving across Cas' shoulder.

Cas shivered and drew a sharp breath, leaning his forehead against the cool tiled wall.

Dean pushed the head of his cock in. Cas cried out Dean's name, bending his head backwards. Dean kissed Cas' scalp and took all Cas' weight upon his chest, stroking Cas' cock with his free hand.

Dean thrust in. Cas' hips bucked back again. The intensity, the heat, the tightness. Dean's brain was hazed. He knew Cas was crying out something but couldn't make it out. He thrusted again. He was so close. He could feel the warmth and pleasure pooling in.

Cas' wet body slid against Dean's and Dean made the final thrust. Cas bent forwards, hitting the tiles. The tiles shook and the two under impact, cracked. They cried out each other's name. Cas came into Dean's hand and onto the wall. The movement made Dean come. Dean slumped forwards onto Cas, loosening his grip and pulling out his softening cock.

Cas turned around to face Dean. His wide blue eyes looked into the green ones which gave away everything before shutting close. Cas knew that only now was Dean at the weakest.

The water cleaned them off. Cas turned the tap off and pulled Dean out. He grabbed the towel in the cupboard and cleaned it with his grace. He draped it over Dean and made him sit down on the bed.

"Talk," Cas said pulling Dean onto the bed and lying with him.

Dean groaned and sank his face into Cas' chest. Cas stroked his hair.

"You know what happened. Don't expect me to have a chick flick moment about it with you," Dean said, his voice muffled.

"Dean we're already cuddling. You might as well share," Cas said, a lightness to his voice.

Dean chuckled.

"Fine, smartass. Benny went rogue."

"I know."

"I knowingly led Sam to Amelia."

"Oh."

"Everyone I trusted has let me down."

Cas took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Dean."

"Don't be."

"You don't have to responsible for everyone, Dean. You have to realise that you can't control our actions. We made mistakes but it doesn't change the fact that we need you Dean."

Dean pulled closer to Cas.

"Don't you ever leave me, you son of a bitch," Dean said through gritted teeth.

"I promise."

* * *

**Please review! **


End file.
